Fields of flowers and ash
by RedZebra71
Summary: Juliana Martinez was a waitress. Just a normal girl. But you throw in angels, demons, and a few hunters and normal goes out the window. GabrielxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first supernatural fanfiction. I know Gabriel is an angel but he's a cute angel so we can roll with it. I promise I'll have some castiel and Dean and Sam all thrown in here. And Bobby too. He's my favorite. And alslo crowley. Basically all the good stuff will be in here :) **

**This story is after the boys tried to kill lucifer with the gun and after they found the first two rings. So around a bit before season 5, episode 20 but after episode 19. After this chapter though, all the chapters will be first pov. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

**_Part One_**

Juliana Martinez rolled out of bed and flipped the on the lamp on the table. She rubbed her face and looked around. She had had a nightmare. A drop of sweat ran down from her brow as she sighed and looked at her legs and arms. She could almost feel the places where the woman with the black eyes had cut her with a knife. She sighed as she got up to get ready for work, trying to shake off the dream.

Juliana walked down the crowded sidewalk in a bit of a rush to get to work on time. As she rounded a corner, a man eating a candy bar walked up to her.

"They know who you are." He said before he took a bite of his candy bar.

"Excuse me?" Juliana said back to him. The man threw away the wrapper to his candy bar and looked at her more seriously.

"They know who you are now. You have to be careful." He said as he looked into her eyes. Juliana tried to walk around him but he sidestepped in front of her.

"Look. I can't intervene yet so you have to be careful. Ok? Don't trust anyone." He said to her and walked around her. She looked behind her but couldn't spot him. He was gone. Lost in the crowd she thought. She shook her head and kept walking.

Work was slow. One of the other servers called in sick so she was covering more tables than usual. She walked up to a table after dealing with a rude customer and put on the best smile she could.

"What can I get you?" She asked the two men. The man with shorter hair looked up at her and flashed her a smile.

"Well I'll start with your phone number but I'm not done looking at the...menu yet." He said as he looked her up and down. Her cheeks flushed. The other man leaned forward and fake laughed then glared at the first guy.

"Dean what the hell? You don't say things like that. It's disgusting and rude." The guy with the longer hair said quietly. He then turned to Juliana. "I am so sorry about him. He's...got...problems." He said slowly.

"Hey!" The first guy said.

"I'm sorry. I'll take the #5 and he'll take the #2." The long haired guy said quickly and handed her the menus. She nodded slowly and walked away as she wrote down what they ordered.

She happened to pass a mirror and glanced at her reflection. Was she attractive enough for a guy to hit on her like that? She was thin but fit, which helped she guessed. And her tan skin was blemish free. Most guys go for blondes with blue eyes. Her dark, curly brown hair and brown eyes didn't match that description but obviously some people didn't care.

She risked a glance over at the men again and the short haired guy looked at her and winked. She looked away quickly and blushed again as she went to take a table their food.

The moment she had been dreading came. The two men's food was ready. She slowly walked over too their table.

"I don't know Dean. There ARE demonic omens, but maybe they're just coincidences. I mean, there's nothing here from what I can tell."

"Yeah well you aren't looking hard enough. There's demons here. I'm sure of it. And when we find them, we'll kill the bastards."

"Look. I'm just saying that maybe we shouldn't spend too much time looking for these guys. There's bigger things we do have to take care of."

"Oh yeah Sammy? Like what exactly?"

"Like..." The guy with the long hair stopped talking abruptly when he saw her standing there with wide eyes. The other guy gave him a look then turned around and sighed when he saw her facial expression. She quietly stepped forward, set the food down, and walked away. As she walked, she heard one of them say "idiot".

As she went back to clear off the table after they had left, she noticed the tip. $200. They obviously didn't want her talking to anyone about what she had heard. She looked at the money for a moment longer before putting it in her pocket. This was crazy. THEY were crazy. She walked away and went to finish work.

* * *

Work for the night was over. She yelled bye to her coworkers as she walked out the back door and down the dimly lit street to her apartment. She turned down the alley that she used as a short cut to get there quicker and started to hum to myself. She was so exhausted and ready to get home that she didn't notice the woman appear out of nowhere behind her. She didn't notice the footsteps as she followed her. She didn't notice the faint smell of sulfur as she approached the building. And when she did notice, it was too late for her to get to safety.

"Hello there."

She whipped around and came face to face with a woman with the black eyes. She smiled and held up the knife from her dream.

"Miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You...you were in my dream." I said as I took a step back. The woman kept smiling as she took a step forward to match my step back. Oh shit.

"Yes, I was. And didn't we have so much fun?" She said with an evil glint in her eyes. Oooh shit.

I turned around to run but the woman grabbed me before I could.

"Ah, I don't think you're going anywhere sweet cheeks." She whispered into my ear as she ran the knife down my cheek, cutting me as it went. Oh God I could feel the pain kicking in, and damn did it hurt! Just as she was about to bring the knife at me again, there was a bright, clean light that made me close my eyes.

All at once, the pressure of the woman holding me was gone and I was inside. The light faded and I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

I was in this musty old house with books and weird drawing everywhere. I turned around and came face to face with the guy eating a candy bar. I jumped out of surprise and he smiled down at me.

"Hey there." He said. Oh my gosh it's that guy. Oooh my gosh. I was starting to feel dizzy. What was going on?

"Woah there Juliana. You might wanna sit down." He said as he guided me to a chair. I looked at him as he pulled out a lollipop and sat down.

"How did you know my name?" I asked him accusingly. Great. Now I have a stalker. He pointed at my shirt.

"You have a name tag on." He said with a small smirk. I looked down and ripped it off, blushing with embarrassment. Great. Now I'm an idiot. I looked around again and looked back at the man.

"You obviously have some questions." He said and leaned back in his chair. I straightened up a bit. Hell yeah I had some questions.

"First of all, where am I?" I asked slowly as I looked around again.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"Pardon?" I said quietly after I coughed a bit. "South Dakota?" The man nodded. "How the hell did I get here?!" I practically yelled. "Not even five minutes ago I was in San Antonio. What the shit am I doing in South freaking Dakota?!" I started to breathe faster and tried to stand up. The man jumped up and gently sat me back in the chair.

"Ok, ok, you need to sit down and try to calm down. Breathe evenly. It's alright. I'll explain when you calm down." He said quietly to me as I tried to slow my breathing and calm down a bit.

"Who ARE you?" I said as I looked at him. He looked into my eyes again.

"My name is Gabriel."

"Like the angel?" I asked softly as I reached up to my cross necklace and Gabriel laughed.

"Yeah. Like the angel." He said with a small smirk. I nodded with a small smile.

"How did I get to Sioux Falls?"

"Secret. Can't tell you."

I almost jumped out of my chair. "What do you mean you can't tell me?! I have every right to know how I got from Texas to South Dakota!" I glared at Gabriel.

"Look. I need to protect you. I'll tell you tomorrow, alright? First you need to learn about what's after you."

I looked down and then looked back up before I heard a gun cock. Oh shit times ten.

"Who in the hell are you?" A gruff voice said.

"J-Juliana." I stammered out as I sat there frozen. I am going to die.

"And what in the hell are you doing here Gabriel?" The voice said again. Gabriel leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Just visiting. I missed spending time with you and those two muttonheads." He said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. Missed us SO much" the voice replied sarcastically. Gabriel got serious for a few seconds.

"Ok, fine. I needed a safe place for Juliana." He said as he sat forward and glanced at me. Why the hell did I need protecting? I looked at Gabriel and the moment our eyes made contact again, I felt all the fear melt away and i stopped shaking.

"Stand up and turn around, girl." The voice said and I complied quickly stood up and turned around slowly. "She ain't a demon, right?" Gabriel scoffed.

"Really? You think I would bring a demon here? Please. Have a little faith." Gabriel said and the man scoffed next. "Demons are why I bright her here. They're after her and your house is the safest place for her right now." The man nodded and threw the gun down on the couch and put his hand out for me to shake.

"Name's Bobby." He said and I shook his hand. "So. Did you have time to pack anything?" He asked.

"No."

Bobby sighed. "Well, you're gonna need clothes, but for now, you need some sleep. C'mon, spare room's up here." I followed him and then looked around the empty room after he closes the door.

"What the hell is going on?" I thought to myself. Would my family be worried about me? No. They wouldn't. I had called yesterday and I normally don't call everyday. They wouldn't notice. I could barely straight as I sat down on the bed. All I could think about as I lay my head down on the pillow was that I didn't have pjs.

* * *

**So I plan on updating Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Next chapter will be on Monday. Let me know what you think. Have a good day. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey there sweet cheeks." That voice. Oh no. Not again. I slowly turned around and came face to face with the woman with the black eyes. Oh no.

"What do you want with me?" I spoke up as bravely as I could and looked into her eyes. She smiled and looked down as she began to circle me.

"Well kiddo, all I really want is your blood." She said and I continued to stare.

"My...what?" I sputtered as she kept circling me. She smiled again as she took out the knife and walked towards me.

"Your blood." She raised the knife up and right before she brought it down on me, I woke up.

Fucking shit. I sat up and reached for the lamp but it wasn't there. What the hell? Where was it? The lights flicked on and I looked around. Oh yeah. I wasn't at home. I looked by the door and Gabriel was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was frowning.

"Do you always watch people while they sleep?" I grumbled as I rubbed my face.

"Only the people I care about." He said almost to himself. He tossed a shirt at me. "Put that on and come downstairs." He said as he walked away. I looked down and fell back onto the bed with embarrassment when I saw I wasn't wearing my work outfit. He saw me in just a bra. Oh my gosh. My face flushed as I stood up and slipped the oversized shirt on and walked downstairs slowly.

I saw Gabriel sitting at the table and I walked over and sat down in front of him. He looked up at me.

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked quietly as he looked down again and started picking at the table. I must have been talking in my sleep or something.

"It was about a woman with black eyeys. She said she wanted my blood then she tried to kill me." I said as I tucked one of my feet underneath me.

"Demons." Gabriel mumbled.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what demons had to do with this. Gabriel sighed. And looked back up at me.

"Demons. They want you dead." He said as he held my gaze. I was confused. A demon? Really?

"A demon?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah. A demon. They're real. That woman is one of them and she wants you dead." He said back. Who the hell would want me dead? What did I do to them?

"Why do they want me dead?" I asked him curiously. He opened his mouth and was about to speak when Bobby walked in, followed by two men. A guy with short hair did a double take at Gabriel.

"What the hell are you doing here Gabriel? We thought you were dead." The guy with the long hair said.

"You can't trick a trickster." He replied with a smirk. I looked at the two men a little closer.

Wait a second...Holy mother of Jesus it was the guys from work. I quickly turned away and looked at the wall, hoping they wouldn't notice me. "And who's that?" Darn it. I winced and turned around slowly and the guy with the short hair stared at me for a few seconds.

"Sam. It's the hot girl from that place we ate at." He said. "Hey beautiful. My names Dean and this is Sam." He said and winked at me. Gabriel stood up quickly, knocking his chair over. I winced again.

"What is she doing here? Bobby, what is she doing here?" Sam asked Bobby and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Ask Gabriel. He's the one that brought her." We all looked at Gabriel.

"What's she doing here Gabriel?" Dean asked. Gabriel sighed.

"Demons are after her so I took her here. She's safest in this house." He said simply and sat back down. Wait a second. He didn't pick his chair up. How was it there again? I looked at him then at Dean. Deans eyes were narrow.

"Demons? What the hell do they want with her?" He said, anger in his voice. I looked at Gabriel. I wanted to know the answer to that question too. But he shook his head.

"I can't tell you right now. Later today maybe." He said and glanced at me. Dean scoffed and looked at Bobby.

"You ok with her staying here?" He asked and Bobby shrugged.

"I don't care. So long as she doesn't break anything. Better that you two idjits." He said and Dean and Sam both turned back to look at him. They did that for a few seconds before Sam turned to me and smiled a bit.

"Well any enemy of demons is a friend of ours. Hi. Nice to officially meet you. My names Sam Winchester." He said as he stuck his hand out. I shook it and smiled back.

"Juliana Martinez." I said back.

"Oooh. Juliana. I like it." Dean said seductively as he walked closer to me. Sam was about to say something but Gabriel stepped in front of Dean before he could get too close to me.

"Don't." He said quietly and coldly. It was kinda scary. Dean obviously wasn't expecting it because he took a step back and cleared his throat. I looked around and Sam and Bobby were giving Gabriel this look that said "what?"

"Alright." Dean mumbled and looked away. There was an awkward silence when Sam cleared his throat.

"So. Um. Juliana. Uh. Do you...need to buy anything for while you stay here?" He said, trying to lift the tense feeling of the situation.

"Um. Yeah...I need clothes." I said as I looked down at the large shirt I was wearing. I looked back up and he nodded.

"I can drive you to a store real quick and you can pick out whatever you want or need, alright?" He asked and I nodded and started upstairs to put my work pants on. As I reached the top, I heard Sam talking.

"No way in hell you're going Dean." I laughed a bit and slipped my pants and shoes on and looked in the mirror. I redid my pony tail and ran back downstairs.

"No. You aren't going either Gabriel." I heard Sam say as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Either way, even if you don't want me to go, I'll still go. So you might as well say yes and let me ride in the car." Gabriel said as he crossed his arms. Sam sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." He mumbled as he grabbed the keys from Bobby and walked out of the house. I looked at Gabriel and smiled a bit at him. He made eye contact with me and smiled back.

I bought essentials. Clothes, toiletries, and an extra pair of shoes. The entire time I was shopping, Sam hung back and looked at things for himself but Gabriel stayed with me. He didn't leave my side almost the entire trip, although, he wasn't helpful since he kept picking out reviling clothes and sexy lingerie. As we were putting my things in the car. A woman walked up to us.

"Have you seen keys on the ground anywhere? I think I dropped them out here somewhere." She said as she looked around a bit.

"Oh! No! But I can help you look." I said as I took a step forward. All at once, Gabriel walked past me as he pushed me back into Sam, who promptly began to shove me in the back seat of the car. I glanced back as I entered the car and saw Gabriel touch the woman's forehead and a bright light, like fire, came out of her eyes and mouth. As the car door slammed, the woman fell to the ground and Sam and Gabriel got into the car. Sam stepped on it as he sped out of the parking lot and hauled it all the way to Bobby's.

When we got there, I was still shaken up. What the hell was that? Sam opened the back as Gabriel opened my door and waited for me to get out. He gently pushed me inside while Sam followed with my things. He dropped them inside by the door and walked with me and Gabriel to the study where Bobby and Dean were.

"What happened to you three?" Bobby said with a bit of amusement as we walked in.

"Demon." Sam said as he leaned up against the wall. Dean stood up quickly.

"Demon? Was anyone hurt?" He said quickly glancing at me. I shook my head and looked down.

"Gabriel smote it before it could do any lasting damage." Sam said and looked at Gabriel. I turned to him as well.

"Smote? Like smiting? That's what that fiery light was? How did you smite it?" I asked quickly. No normal human can do something like that. It was crazy. Gabriel looked down then looked around a bit before looking at me.

"I'm an Angel of The Lord."

* * *

**Alright! So she knows now. Next chapter will be in two days. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for me.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm an Angel of The Lord." He said quietly. I gaped at him. Ok. He's crazy for sure.

"An...an angel. Really. You're shitting me." She said as she shook her head.

All of a sudden, lighting flashed outside and thunder crashed as six bright, golden wings appeared behind Gabriel and he let off a dim glow. Oooooh my goodness he wasn't shitting me. I stumbled back and had my back up against a wall staring openly at Gabriel. The lightning and thunder stopped and his wings disappeared. Gabriel took a few steps and stood in front of me. Bobby dragged Dean and Sam out of the room.

"I won't hurt you. You don't need to be afraid." He said softly as he took my hand. I looked down at his hand holding mine then back up at him. I was scared. Not of him though. I was scared because all of this stuff was real and I wasn't prepared for it. No, I wasn't scared of him. Even though I barely knew him, he had been there to help me when I was in danger. I looked back down, then back up at him.

"If you can smite a demon, can you...teleport?" I asked him slowly. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, that bright light you saw when that first demon was grabbing you? That was me." He said as he looked into my eyes. This was just too much so quickly. Angels, demons, what has my life come to? I had to sit down. Gabriel guided me to a chair and helped me sit down, almost like he was reading my mind. Oh my. If he can smite demons and teleport...can he read my mind?

"Yes." He said as he sat down next to me. I let my face fall to my hands. Great. Do I even have to talk to him anymore?

"It would make me look crazy if you didn't talk." He said and laughed when I looked up at him with my eyes narrowed.

"It's not funny. This is a lot for me to take in, ok?" I said quietly and looked down again. Gabriel reached over and took my hand again.

"You're hungry. Let's go to the kitchen, ok?" He said softly as he stood up. I stood up as well and followed him into the kitchen where I sat down at the table. Sam walked over to me and set a plate down in front of me. I looked down and there was a burger with some chips on it.

"We didn't know if you liked burgers so we made you one anyways." He said as I looked back at it. I love burgers.

"She loves burgers." Gabriel said as he sat across from me. I shot him a look and he smirked back at me.

"Since when do you answer for her, angel fluff?" Dean said as he took a step forward and glared at Gabriel.

"Since I know her better than you, chipmunk." Gabriel shot back.

"Oh yeah? What's her favorite color?"

"Blue."

"How old is she?"

"24."

"What are her hobbies?"

"Playing the piano, reading, and get this, hunting."

"What's her-"

"Will you two shut up?" Bobby said loudly as he rolled into the kitchen. "You'll drive me crazy. Well, crazier than you've already made me." He grumbled the last part as he grabbed a burger and rolled away. As I took a bite of the burger, Sam cleared his throat.

"So why are demons even after her?" He asked as he looked at Gabriel. I looked at him too and took another bite.

"Lucifer fed her his blood when she was a baby."

I spit out the burger that was in my mouth and started to cough. Dean hit me on my back a little and I drank some water.

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled loudly as he grabbed Gabriel by the front of his shirt. "He WHAT?!" Gabriel sighed as he was pushed against the wall.

"Look. I'm pretty sure good ol' Zack never told you this but lucifer got free for about a week 24 years ago. He fed his blood to Juliana when she was a baby. He was promptly shoved back into the hole after he ran into a garrison of angels though. Juliana, well, she may not have noticed the side effect but she's got one. And it's a biggie." Gabriel said while looking at us. The devil. He fed me blood when I was a baby. And I thought covering a few extra tables was a lot. Dean still had his hand on my back and was rubbing it in circles, obviously trying to calm me in case I panicked more than I already was. I kept my gaze on Sam and Gabriel. Sam shoved Gabriel against the wall again.

"What is it? What the hell is it?!" He yelled in Gabriel's face. Gabriel looked at Sam then at Dean then settled his eyes on me.

"Her blood is poisonous to everything."

"What, you mean like humans and animals?" Sam said as he looked at me then back at Gabriel.

"And vampires, and werewolves, and ghosts, and every supernatural creature out there." Gabriel said back while still looking at me.

"What about demons?" Dean spoke up from behind me. Gabriel looked at him and nodded.

"And angels too." He said then looked back at me. Their voices faded out and my vision went black. All I could remember was seeing the floor coming closer to me and a pair of arms wrapping around me before I hit it.

* * *

I woke up laying on a couch. I didn't open my eyes. I wanted to rest a little longer. Maybe if I pretend it's all a dream, it'll be a dream. I heard Gabriel chuckle.

"Shut up." I thought to him. He chuckled again.

"What are you laughing at?" I heard Dean say to him sharply. I could almost hear Gabriel smile.

"I'm laughing at your hair. I turned it purple." He said with an amused tone. Dean swore and ran out of the room as Gabriel laughed even louder and I tried not to giggle.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Gabriel sitting by The couch. He looked at me and smiled as he pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He whispered and I smiled up at him. I never noticed his eyes until now. They were this beautiful light brown with gold shooting through them. It's like they looked straight into my soul and touched it, sending warm waves through my body. My heart started to beat a little faster as Gabriel held me in his gaze. I was shaken out of my daze when we heard a yell and the door slammed back open.

"My hair is purple you messed up sack of feathers."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be on Friday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! :D a chapter is happening on Friday and Saturday but I was so happy so I decided to post a chapter up early. **

* * *

After the hair fiasco, I climbed up to my room with Gabriel there to make sure I didn't fall and washed up a bit. I sat down on the bed and sighed. This was getting crazier than I ever expected. After A few minutes, Sam came upstairs and asked us to meet him, Dean, and Bobby downstairs. I nodded and stood up slowly.

"Hey, um, Gabriel...I need to change. If you don't mind, I'll see you downstairs?" I asked as I stumbled over a couple of the words. Gabriel smiled and with a flutter of his wings, he was gone. I smiled a bit and changed into some comfortable clothes and put on some socks and slowly walked downstairs.

All the guys were waiting for me at the table and I sat down, looking at all of them. Bobby spoke up first.

"Alright. Well. Now that we're all awake, let's come up with a game plan. Juliana will obviously be staying with me. But you boys need to go back to hunting." He said looking at Dean and Sam. Sam nodded while Dean looked at the table. Suddenly, Dean snapped his head up to look at me. He stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"NO." Gabriel shouted as he stood up and slammed the table. "Absolutely not! No way. Not an option." He shouted again while glaring at Dean. Booby looked at Gabriel.

"What in the hell are you going on about?" He asked him. Gabriel breathed heavily as his face turned red from anger. What's got him so mad?

"Dean wants to take some of Juliana's blood to use on Lucifer." He seethed. Sam looked at me then Dean then Gabriel.

"Well, her blood would conceivably kill Lucifer, right? It might be a good thing to have some of her blood..." Sam spoke up but quickly stopped talking when Gabriel turned his glare over to him. Why did he care so much about them taking some of my blood?

"No one is taking any of Juliana's blood. Got that?" He said firmly, looking each one of them in the eyes. "We'll be back in an hour or two." He stated as he touched my shoulder. Before anyone could say anything. I was in a field full of wild flowers.

I landed on the ground and stood up quickly as I looked around. I saw Gabriel walking and I ran to catch up to him.

"Where are we?" I asked him when I was walking next to him.

"We're at my favorite place on the earth." He spoke as he kept walking. I looked around at all the flowers and reached out to touch them as we walked.

"It's beautiful here." I whispered as we kept walking.

"I come here when I'm angry. It always washes all the negative emotions away. Being in my Fathers' untouched creation." He said quietly and I nodded. We walked in silence before Gabriel stopped. He sat down and patted the ground next to him. I sat down next to him and looked around us.

Everything was golden and glowing. The sun was setting and it was like there was magic in the air. I sighed happily and lay down. Gabriel lay down as well and we just laid there. Fireflies began to come out and light up around us. I had thought I had seen true beauty before but nothing could compare to this place.

"It's perfect here." I thought to myself as I looked around.

"I know it is." I heard Gabriel whisper as he slipped his hand into mine. I smiled. I felt so calm and comfortable when I was with Gabriel. I guessed it was because he was an angel at first but now I realized it was just who he was that made me feel safe. There's so much happening in my life right now. Demons are after me and people want my blood. But I knew that as long as Gabriel was with me, I would be alright. I made the decision that I would help the boys and Gabriel in any way I could. It would be dangerous if I had to face demons again, but I would do it anyways.

Gabriel squeezed my hand slightly and I turned my head to look at him. He looked at me with those eyes of his and my heart fluttered.

"I will always protect you, Juliana. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise." He whispered to me. It was my turn to squeeze his hand gently. He smiled and rolled onto his side and pulled me close to him for a hug. My heart fluttered again and I flushed. Why was I reacting this way? Gabriel wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer still and my heart picked up the pace. He rested his chin on the top of my head and sighed happily. Oh my goodness. I could definitely get used to this. I WANTED to get used to this. And I barely knew the guy. But my heart didn't care as it kept beating faster.

The light faded away and night time came around. The stars were brighter than I had ever seen and the moon was casting a silvery glow everywhere. Gabriel rubbed my shoulder gently and looked at me.

"We should probably get going. Those two mutton heads won't want you away for too long." He said softly as he shifted a little and I mumbled about not moving. He laughed and helped me sit up. "Come on. Let's go." He said as he messed my hair up. I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed as he stood up and helped me stand up.

I woke up a bit and looked around again, trying to take the scenery in before we left.

"Don't worry. I'll take you here again." He promised and I smiled. Good. I didn't want to leave. He smiled at me and placed his hand on my shoulder and we were at Bobby's again.

* * *

**thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**as someone mentioned, nice fluff. I'll admit, I love love love fluff. But I also will write action stuff but I'm partial to fluff. **

* * *

The next few days consisted of a lot of yelling and debates on what to do next. Dean and Sam had to go look for some ring which apparently was a really big part of taking down Lucifer. I spent all my time at Bobby's house. Most of the time, I was reading every book I could that Bobby had. There were books for everything, including random history book and different translations of the bible. The rest of the time, I was being "trained" by Bobby.

He was teaching me how to make devils traps, warding symbols, and these weird little things that you draw in blood that send angels away. He said I might need it some day. All the while, Gabriel stayed close. He was there when I went to sleep and when I woke up, he was waiting for me in the kitchen. When I was reading and got bored, he was there to tell me jokes and turn Bobby's clothes pink. It was nice to have him there.

I woke up one morning and ran down stairs to find Gabriel sitting at the table again. I smiled at him and sat down to eat. Bobby rolled up to me with food for us and began to eat.

"So, I'm gonna teach you how to shoot a gun today." He said and Gabriel snorted. Bobby shot him a look. "What are you laughing at?" He asked him.

"I don't think she needs to learn how to shoot a gun." He said as he pointed at me. Bobby scoffed.

"Of course she needs to learn!" He said and looked at me. "You're learning today." He said and looked back to his food.

"But Bobby...Gabriel's right...I don't need to learn how to shoot a gun..." I said hesitantly as I looked at him then down. Bobby's head snapped up and he glared at me.

"Damn it girl you're gonna learn how to shoot a gun today whether you want to or not!" He shouted. He put his food on the table and rolled away to get guns. I looked at my food then up at Gabriel who was laughing to himself.

"I don't think he understood what I meant." I whispered to him and Gabriel laughed even more.

Later on that day, Dean and Sam showed up with another angel named Castiel. Castiel and Gabriel had a very happy yet slightly awkward reunion and Dean hung around Castiel while Bobby and Sam spoke to each other quickly. Bobby gave me a look that called everyone in.

"Alright gang. I need to teach Juliana how to shoot a gun and she don't wanna. So c'mon, you're all watchin' her." He said and rolled onto the porch where a line of guns were waiting for me. I sighed and looked at Gabriel and he laughed as he followed me out onto the porch.

"Who the hell doesn't wanna learn how to shoot a gun?" I heard Dean whisper.

"Believe it or not Dean, but some people aren't interested." Sam replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I don't know how to shoot a gun." Castiel said and Dean shook his head.

"Well, princess, you can learn after this." Dean said and Castiel looked at him.

"I am not a princess. I am an angel." He said with a confused face.

"Of course. Sorry, angel." Dean said with a snicker.

I walked up next to Bobby. Castiel was busy glancing at Dean and Dean and Sam were having a quiet argument.

"Alright kid. Let's see what you got. Choose a gun and shoot at the target." Bobby said, gesturing to the guns. I slowly walked up to the table and picked up the first rifle. I looked at it a bit and then cocked it, turned the safety off, and held it up against my shoulder and looked through the scope.

As I shot it and recocked it, a shiver ran through me as adrenalin pumped in my blood. I emptied it of its bullets and moved onto a hand gun. As I emptied its bullets, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and another burst of adrenalin ran through me. I flashed back to my old home with my father when I was a child.

I would be in a pink or purple dress and I would run outside when he called me. He would give me a hand gun and point at the cans he had placed on the fence at our ranch. When I hit one of the cans, he would pick me up and spin me around as I laughed and giggled. He would run inside and tell my mother and grandmother who were in the kitchen about how I shot the can and they would congratulate me and smile. The joy of those moments crept into the present.

When my mind came back to the present, I looked down and saw that I had shot all the guns. I looked up at the target. Every single bullet hit the middle of the bulls eye. I turned around and everyone's mouths were hanging open while Gabriel smiled at me. They stared at me for a few more seconds before Bobby cleared his throat.

"Well kid. I guess I don't have to teach you how to shoot a gun." He said as he looked at the target.

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?" Dean asked as he looked at the target as well. I looked down then back up.

"Well...my dad was a police officer and when we were at the ranch, he would let me shoot cans on the fence posts and after a while, he took me hunting." I said then looked at the target. "I guess I didn't forget anything after I moved up north." I said as an afterthought.

"Well he sure taught you good." Sam said as he patted my shoulder. Gabriel just walked up to me and have me a high five.

"Shoulda listened to us when we said she didn't have to learn." He said as he laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Bobby muttered as he rolled inside and Sam and Gabriel laughed.

* * *

I was sitting in my room about an hour after shooting when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open, come in." I said as I stood up from my bed. Gabriel walked in and walked over to me.

"That was some good shooting." He said as he looked back at the door. I smiled at him and sat back down on my bed.

"Thanks. Like Sam said, my dad taught me well." I said as I looked down. Gabriel sat down on the chair he had previously placed by my bed and looked at me.

"You were thinking about him while you shot, weren't you?" He said and I nodded. "You miss him." He said and I knew it wasn't a question. I nodded again. He smiled and nodded back. "I know how you feel. I miss my father too. I haven't seen him in a long time." I looked up at him.

"Your father?" I asked and he nodded.

"God." He said simply and I just looked at him.

"Why haven't you seen him?" I asked? He's an archangel. Shouldn't he be able to see Him whenever he wants to?

"Well for starters, I haven't been in heaven for a couple millennia and second, He left heaven a while ago." He spoke quietly as he looked down. My mouth dropped.

"Why?" I asked, totally taken by surprise. Gabriel smiled at me sadly and shook his head.

"That's for another night Juliana." He said as he stood up. I shook my head and stood up.

"No. Tell me now. Please." I said firmly as I looked into his eyes. He shook his head again.

"No. Go to sleep, alright? I'll see you in the morning."

"But I'm not even tired!" I protested. "Tell me please." He placed his fingers only forehead.

"Go to sleep." He whispered as I fell back onto my bed and into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning and stormed downstairs after I got changed. I got to the kitchen but stopped. Where was Gabriel? I looked around and walked into the study where Bobby was.

"Morning Bobby."

"Morning kid." He said as he skimmed through a book.

"Have you seen Gabriel?" I asked him as I looked at a book on his desk. He stopped reading for a second and looked up at me and shook his head.

"No. He was here this morning but disappeared maybe thirty minutes ago." He said and went back to skimming the book. I looked down and walked out of the room and back to the kitchen. I wondered where he was as I sat down at the table.

"Gabriel? Can you hear me?" I thought and then waited. After about a minute of waiting, I figured he couldn't hear me and I gave up. I went to the fridge and pulled out the milk and poured a glass and got some bread to make toast.

After I was done eating, I wandered around the house and looked around. After a while I ended up outside. There were a lot of cars lined up next to each other and I began to walk between them. A small gust of wind rustled my dress as I rounded a car and I stopped.

I stood still when I heard gravel crunch behind me. I picked up a wrench on the top of the car that was next to me and kept walking slowly. Gravel crunched again when I hadn't made it. I swung around with the wrench outstretched and it came in contact with a head. Whoever was following me fell over but I didn't stick around to find out who it was. I ran.

"Bobby!" I shouted as I ran inside the house. "Bobby there's someone..." I began to say but trailed off as I looked from Bobby and a man in a suit. Bobby glanced at me and quickly made a "get outta here" motion with his hand. I slowly began to back out if the room when the man smiled at me.

"Hello there love. Names Crowley." He said and the door slammed behind me. I jumped and looked back. I am so dead. Holy crap am I dead. I looked back at the man and tried to control my breathing.

"Relax darling. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as he took a step towards me and I took a step back. He stopped walking and held his hands up. "Alright, don't fret. I'm not even here for you. I've come to have a chat with Bobby." He said as he turned away from me. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So the deal is done? You give us Death and after this is all over, I get...it back?" Bobby said as he glanced over at me. Crowley glanced at me and nodded. "Alright. Well. Where's Death?" Bobby said as he rolled closer to Crowley.

"Ah." Crowley said as he walked a bit closer to me. "In due time. The boys are going to be needing me soon." He turned to be and smirked. "I'll be back soon darling." He winked at me and was gone.

I blinked and looked at Bobby and he looked at me.

"What the hell was that?" He asked me as he put his gun on the table. I shook my head.

"I have no idea." I mumbled. "Bobby. Who was that?"

"His names Crowley. He's a demon. He calls himself 'King of the Crossroads'." Bobby replied and I panicked.

"He's a demon?!" I yelled. Bobby placed his hands on my arms.

"Calm down kid. He's already talked about you. Doesn't seem interested. Breathe. You'll be alright." He soothed as he sat me down in a chair. A demon. A demon was just here. Talking to me. Like it was nothing. Oooh my gosh I thought I was gonna die. He wasn't interested in my blood. Thank The Lord.

"Juliana!" I turned around quickly and saw Gabriel standing a few feet away from me. Gabriel! He took a couple steps and wrapped his arms around me. "Demons have been here." He took a step back and kept his hands on my shoulders. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" He spoke quickly then brought me close again to hug me.

"One of them was following me but the other one didn't really seem to care about me." I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. All the stress and fear from the demons disappeared as I laid my head on his chest.

"What the hell happened to demon warding?!" He yelled and I flinched. I totally forgot about those...now he's mad at me. "No, not you." He whispered to me as he rubbed my back. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness. I held him tighter.

"Well we kinda need them down right now." Bobby said and Gabriel shook for a second. He released me and I let go of him. He placed his fingers on my chest and I almost fell to the ground. It hurt. My ribs burned and it felt like something was being carved into them. He stopped then looked at me again. I took a ragged breath and looked at him as well.

"What...was THAT?" I asked as I tried to steady my breathing.

"Enochian protection. Now demons won't be able to find you. I should have done this when I first saved you." He said as he hugged me again. I looked up at Gabriel.

"I want to see my family." I whispered and he nodded.

"Alright. But after you rest." He said as he pushed some of my hair out of my face. I nodded in response and he carried me up to my room.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Ok so people talk in Spanish in this chapter but I'm not gonna put it it Spanish. I think that if there's a language and the translation is right next to it, it kinda kills the flow of the story. And when the translations are at the bottom, it looses part of the story. So I'll just put in the story when they're talking in Spanish so just imagine it. And I don't know Spanish perfectly so I might get things wrong so I'm not gonna try it.**

******Also to the review who asked if I could make the chapters longer. Yes I can and I will. Starting with chapter 12 because I had some chapters pre written and that's the one I'm working on now. From then on, the chaptera will be longer. Until then, I'll post every day to make up for the length. Once chapter 12 happens, I will go back to Mondays, wednesday, Fridays, and Saturdays. Thank you :)**

* * *

The next morning, I found Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table again and I smiled. I walked over to him and sat down.

"I get to visit my family this weekend, right?" I asked as I began to eat my toast and he nodded. "Are you coming too?" I asked and he nodded again.

"I packed you a bag." He pointed to a duffle sitting next to him and I nodded.

"Are you bringing one?" I asked. "They'll notice you don't have one." I said, pointing out the obvious. Gabriel smirked.

"Ah. No. I'm not bringing one." He pointed and me then at him. "We're sharing." My mouth dropped.

"But then...th-they'll think we're...together." I stammered as I tried to make it sound not awkward.

"They're gonna think it either way so we might as well just say we are." He said with a smirk again as he picked up the bag and held out his hand. I sighed and took it and we were in a parking lot.

There was one car in it and he threw the bag in the back. I was glad he was busy not looking at me because I was blushing. I was secretly kind of happy that we were going to pretend to be together. That way, he could spend more time with me. That's why I was happy. Yeah. I was just happy to spend more time with him. Of course. That's all. Right?

"C'mon! You have to call them to let them know you're coming!" He yelled and I shook my head and ran over and got in the passenger seat. He handed me a cell phone. "Go on." He said and started the car.

The phone rang and my mother picked up and answered in English.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom!" I said happily in Spanish. I heard her call my fathers name.

"Juliana Rosa Martinez why have you not called me in the past week?!" She yelled in Spanish and I winced.

"Mom I'm sorry. I've been really busy. But I got a weekend off and I'm driving down to visit you guys for it." I said in hopes that she would be less mad. I heard her tell someone that I was coming to visit.

"That's wonderful! We're at the ranch this weekend! Grandma and grandpa are here too!" She said excitedly and I laughed.

"Alright mom I'll see you guys soon!" Then I looked at Gabriel. "Oh! Wait! Um. Is it alright if I...bring a guest?" I asked hesitantly. There was a silence in the other end of the phone for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Of course. We cant wait to meet them." She said back. I knew she wanted to ask me questions but she was going to wait. I sighed in relief.

"Great! We'll be there soon then!" I said in Spanish. "Love you mom. Bye!" I followed up in English.

"See you soon sweetie." She said in English before she hung up. I sighed again and Gabriel laughed.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Shut up." I mumbled as I hid a smile.

Throughout the car ride, Gabriel would change the music and we would sing along or he would ask me a question and make fun of my answer. Half way there, he turned himself invisible and swerved the car around a bit and I panicked and tried to move to the drivers seat but I found that he was still there. I cried. He made it up to me by getting me an icee.

A couple hours later, Gabriel turned the car into the long driveway that led to the house on the ranch. He looked at me.

"Alright. We got maybe ten minutes. I'm your boyfriend. My last name is Jones." I snorted at the last name he picked out and he kept talking. "We've been together for three months but we've known each other for a year and things are going well. I'm 26. This is my car. I'm incredibly handsome and sexy." I snorted again and he shot me a look. "And I'm from Sioux Falls." I nodded and tried not to smile as we pulled up to the house.

As the car stopped, the house door opened and my mom walked out. I got out of the car and ran to her and gave her a hug. I was so happy to be back here again. My dad walked out and I threw my arms around him next and laughed as he pretended that he couldn't swing me around. The trunk of the car closed and we all looked over at Gabriel walking up with the bag. He got to us and smiled and I cleared my throat.

"Mom, dad, this is Gabriel. My...boyfriend." I said and glanced at him and he smiled wider as he reached his hand out and my father shook it. Then, Gabriel did the one thing I was not expecting him to do. He spoke Spanish.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet both of you. Juliana has told me so much about you." He said politely and fluently and I tried to hide my surprise. My mother glanced at me and smiled a bit before she hugged him.

"Oh its so wonderful to meet you too! But Juliana hasn't said much about you." She said as she gave me a teasing look and I blushed. Gabriel laughed and looked at me.

"You wouldn't be embarrassed by me, would you?" He teased and I shoved him gently. My mom smiled at us then spoke in English.

"Well everyone here speaks English so you don't have to worry about that. Come inside! You can meet everyone else!" She said happily as she led him inside. "Now you might want to be careful about Juan, Juliana's younger brother. He likes to play pranks." She said as they walked in.

"Oh I don't think I'll need to worry about that. I know a thing or two myself." I heard Gabriel say and I smiled, thinking of when he told me he posed as the trickster. My father held me back a little and I looked at him. He pointed to a couple bruises on my arm I had got from when Sam was teaching me how to fight.

"Where did those come from?" He asked quietly and I looked up at him.

"Where? Whe-oh no. No no no. I almost got mugged a couple weeks ago and I decided to learn how to fight so I'm taking some classes. Just in case it happens again. Thats where I got these." I said. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking my new boyfriend I hadn't told anyone about was doing it to me. My dad nodded.

"Just making sure sweetie." He said and kissed my forehead. "Come on. Let's go inside."

When we walked inside, everyone was howling with laughter while Gabriel just smirked. I gave him a questioning look and he pointed to my brother who had mashed potatoes all over his face and hair. He looked at his plate and then at Gabriel.

"How did you DO that?" He asked. "I had that set up for you and everything!" Everyone was sent into laughter again and Gabriel just smirked again.

"You can't trick at trickster."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Ok. So every supernatural fanfiction I have ever read, the family ether dies or is already dead. I wanted this story to be a bit different. So yeah. Her family is staying alive. (Ah ah ah ah stayin' alive, stayin' alive.)**

**Also, I know this chapter is short but like I said, starting with chapter 12, they'll be longer. Pinky promise. **

* * *

We had spent a day with my family so far and every prank and trick my brother tried to pull on Gabriel hadn't worked. No matter what he tried, Gabriel knew it was going to happen and had always somehow gotten out of them and turned them on Juan. My sister Jennifer was always there to laugh at Juan whenever they didn't work. I always gave Gabriel a joking look before I cracked a smile.

Around 2pm, we were all sitting outside after lunch. We were laughing and talking when people started asking me and Gabriel questions.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Where was your first date?"

"Who kissed who first?"

"I bet Juliana kissed him first." Someone whispered and everyone laughed. Gabriel took all the questions well and answered appropriately. I was happy. I had to remind myself a few times that Gabriel wasn't really my boyfriend and it was just so he could watch over me, but it was still nice to pretend.

"AUGH!" Everyone quickly looked at Juan and he was spitting out his drink. "That tasted disgusting!" He yelled.

"Really? Did it taste like salt and hot sauce?" Gabriel asked with a smirk as he took a sip of his own drink and Juan's jaw dropped.

"H-how did you know? How did you do that? I made those drinks! I made sure to give you the one with salt and hot sauce! How did you to that?!" He sputtered out and I laughed.

"I'm just that good." He said and winked and everyone hid their giggles. Juan just stared at him for a few more seconds before offering Gabriel a hand shake. Gabriel smiled and shook his hand and everyone went back to talking.

"So where did you live before moving to San Antonio?" My dad asked.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota. My dad lives there still and I go to visit him when I can." He replied taking another sip of his drink.

"And has Juliana met him?" My dad asked and Gabriel nodded.

"Yes sir. He tried to teach Juliana how to shoot a gun." Everyone laughed when Gabriel said that.

"I bet that didn't go the way he expected it to, right?" My dad said and everyone laughed again.

"No sir. He was ver-" Gabriel suddenly stopped talking and turned around. There was a man stumbling towards us. Gabriel stood up. "Juliana." He said very seriously. "Get inside." I looked at the man and it clicked. That was the man that lived in the ranch over. But what was he doing out here? My father stood up and walked up next to Gabriel. The man looked hurt. I took a few steps towards him past Gabriel to try and help.

Everything happened quickly. The mans eyes turned black and my grandma gasped. He lunged at me and threw me against the house that was twenty feet away. My mother and sister screamed while I tried to stand up. My arm hurt. There was red on my arm. Was I bleeding? The man turned to Gabriel and fear flashed across his face where cockiness had been not a moment before. Gabriel took a step forward.

"Y-you." He said, obviously scared. Gabriel took another step forward and touched his forehead.

"Me."

A fiery light came out of the mans eyes and mouth as he screamed and fell to the ground. Oh my gosh. Gabriel just smote a demon in front of my family. I turned to my family and my dad, brother and grandpa were standing in front of my mom, sister, and grandmother. I turned back to Gabriel and he caught me as I fell.

"Gabriel." I managed to get out. "My leg hurts. My arm is bleeding." I said as a tear slipped down my cheek. He nodded and touched my forehead and all the pain went away. He helped me stand up strait and I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"That was another demon." I said with a shaky voice and I heard someone gasp. Gabriel nodded and guided me over to a chair and sat me down. My mother looked at me then at Gabriel.

"A-a demon?" She said as she took a step forward. Gabriel nodded.

"Demons have taken a liking to Juliana recently." He said then moved some of my hair out of my face then rested his hands on my shoulders.

"And what are you? No normal person can do what you just did." My dad said as he stepped next to my mom. Gabriel looked down at me then up at them and he sighed.

"I'm an angel of The Lord." He said and my sister laughed.

"An angel. Yeah. Right." She said and shook her head. It got dark in about half a second and lightning flashed and thunder crashed. I turned around so I could see his wings as they glowed in all their glory and Gabriel let off a dim glow. He looked down at me and smiled before it became light again and his wings were gone.

Everyone states for about half a minute before my grandma spoke up.

"And you're protecting Juliana from these demons?" She asked Gabriel and he nodded.

"It is my top priority to keep Juliana safe and happy." He said as he looked down at me again. My grandma nodded and she turned towards the house.

"I'm going to make food for tonight. If an angel is protecting our little Juliana, that calls for a celebration." She said as she walked away and my mother smiled and followed her. My father came up to us.

"I'm guessing the dating thing was a cover up." He said and I nodded. Gabriel nodded too. My dad sighed.

"An angel. Who would have guessed." He mumbled as he walked away. Everyone else went inside but Juan, who was still standing there, looking at Gabriel.

"So that's how you switched the drinks." He said under his breath and I laughed.

"I also did pose as Loki the trickster for about 2,000 years." Gabriel said and smirked. Juan just kept staring.

"Teach me your ways." He said and Gabriel laughed. I stood up and we all walked inside.

* * *

**let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later on that day, I was in the kitchen with my mom and grandma when Jenifer walked it. She walked up to me and began to whisper.

"I don't like this." She said quietly and I looked at her.

"What dont you like?" I asked. She looked around.

"Gabriel and Juan have been in the living room for two hours now. They keep whispering and looking around. I don't like it. You know how Juan is. And now he's supposedly teaming up with Gabriel. I don't like it." She whispered as she crossed her arms. I looked in the living room. Sure enough, Gabriel and Juan were sitting on the couch leaning in towards each other, whispering.

"That doesn't look too good." I whispered back. I looked back at Jenifer. "Keep an eye on them." I said under my breath. She nodded and walked away. I kept cooking and just as I was putting a tray in the oven, I heard Jenifer scream. My head shot up and I ran into the family room. There was Jenifer, covered in flour.

"Jenifer?" I asked And she looked at me, then above me. I slowly looked up and a bucket that was floating there tipped over and flour poured all over me. I stayed there for a second before I looked forward and shook my head a little bit. I sighed.

"Gabriel." I said calmly and Gabriel appeared next to me with a smirk. "you obviously had something to do with this, didn't you?" I said in the same tone and Gabriel's smirk faltered for a second.

"Yeah." He said, his voice not as cocky as I was expecting.

"Clean it." I said and he snapped his fingers. The flour was gone. "Follow me." I said and went to the kitchen. I picked up a handful of flour and turned around to throw it in his face but it somehow ended up on Jenifer. I glared at him. "What did you do?" I said and he shrugged.

"Angel mojo." He said just as Jenifer dumped flour all over Gabriel. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing and put on a straight face. Too late though. Gabriel saw me try not to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" He asked as he started taking slow steps towards me. I covered my mouth and shook my head. "You think this is funny." He said as he stood right in front of me and a giggle escaped. he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Gabriel! Put me down!" I yelled and giggled as he carried me outside. He walked towards the pier on the large pond by the house and I started to flail around. "Gabriel no! Put me down!" I said and laughed as he tickled me.

"No I don't think I will! You wanna laugh? Laugh at this!" He said as he stopped at the edge and threw me in. I fell in the water and laughed as I broke the surface. I began to make my way to land. Gabriel was so dead.

Later that night, everyone laughed and joked and congratulated Jenifer on tricking Gabriel who said it was only because he let her. We laughed and talked late into the night.

* * *

I woke up to Gabriel sitting next to my bed and I smiled at him. He smiled at me and left. He had taken to staying with me while I slept in case I had another nightmare but I haven't had one since he's done that. I sat up and looked around. We were leaving today. We had spent the majority of the weekend with my family but took some time to spend alone together just talking.

I didn't want to leave. After all the crazy that's been going on in my life, all I really wanted to do was stay here where I felt safe. While I was here, it felt like demons and monsters weren't real and I would be just fine. Even after that demon found me, Gabriel was there to protect me. But we had to leave today.

I went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table and sighed. I wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye. My grandpa walked in and sat down in front of me and smiled.

"Hello Juliana." He said as he looked me in the eyes. I smiled back at him.

"Hey grandpa. Want me to make some food?" I asked as I stood up and he nodded.

I smiled and I began to make eggs and toast. As the pan was heating up, I turned around to talk to my grandpa.

"Juliana." He said as he turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"About Gabriel..." He said and I nodded as I blushed a bit.

"What about him?" I asked and tried to look casual.

"Well, I can't help but notice the way he looks at you." He said and smiled like he knew something I didn't. I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"You know he has feelings for you." He said back and smiled again. I sputtered.

"N-no. He doesn't. No. He doesn't have feelings for me. No. H-he's just making sure I'm not dead. That's all. Yeah. That's all." I stumbled and muttered as I turned around and began cracking eggs. Gramps just laughed.

"Just you wait. He'll be letting you know soon enough." He said with another laugh.

At that, people began to come into the kitchen and I sighed with relief that no one would see me blush. Everyone was talking together for a few minutes until I brought the food to the table. Everyone started eating but Juan looked around.

"Hey. Where's Gabriel?" He asked and looked at me. I shrugged and took a bite of food.

"No idea. I'll call him." I said a put my fork down. I closed my eyes and thought of Gabriel.

"Hey Gabriel. It's Juliana." I said and Juan snorted and I shot him a glare before I closed my eyes again. "Listen. Where are you? Just curious. It's not important but...well..." And I opened my eyes. Everyone was staring behind me and I turned around.

There was Gabriel. He looked at me seriously.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Important stuff to take care of." He said and he disappeared.

"How did you do that? I thought you said you would call him." Jennifer said as she looked at me and I shrugged.

"That's how you call angels." I said as I kept eating, trying not to think of what was bothering Gabriel. We kept eating and chatting and a few minutes later, like Gabriel said, he showed up again.

I stood up but before I could say anything, Gabriel had his arms around me. He hugged me tight and let go of me. It looked like he had been crying.

"Gabriel?" I asked as I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Gabriel what happened?" I asked gently and everyone looked around awkwardly.

"It's over. Lucifer and Michael are in the cage." He looked down and I squeezed his hand. I slipped my arms around him and held him as close as I could.

People started leaving the room and it grew quiet.

Gabriel buried his face in my hair and held onto me tighter.

"My brothers..." He whispered and I rubbed his back and tried to think of what to say. "Juliana..." He whispered again. "Can we leave now?" He asked and I nodded.

"Let me say bye to everyone." I said softly and he nodded and let go of my hand and walked outside.

I looked around and called my family. They walked in and looked at me with question on their faces. I sighed and looked down.

"We're leaving now. Gabriel has some...family stuff to take care of and it's kinda important." They all nodded understandably and I sighed again but smiled a bit. "We can come visit again sometime soon though."

We all said goodbye and I walked outside to meet Gabriel.

He was standing with his back to me. The wind was blowing towards me and his hair rustled a bit. I inhaled. I thought he would smell like candy, but he didn't. He smelled like the earth but he smelled like the air too. Musky like when you turn up dirt but clean like a fresh breeze rolling off the ocean. I closed my eyes and inhaled again. I had only known him for a small amount of time but I knew that I didn't want him to leave me alone. I wanted him to stay with me and I wanted him to be there when I woke up in the morning and what was I thinking?

I couldn't think something like that about him. He didn't feel that way. I had to get over the feeling forming inside me. I shook my head and walked over to him.

He looked down at me and forced a smile. I kept a straight face and gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it. His smile dropped and he looked down and we left.

We landed in the field of flowers he had showed me before. It was totally different during the day. The colors were brighter and everything stood out more. I looked over at Gabriel and he looked at the flowers.

"Gabriel." I whispered as I continued to hold his hand. He looked over at me and pulled me closer to hug me. We stood there for what seemed like hours, holding each other in comfort, hoping that it was all just a dream.

End of Part One


	11. Chapter 11

**This is going to have a lot of Juliana's thoughts. Also I forgot to say! No. That demon was not lucifer. It was just a demon trying to get to Juliana** :)

**oh! I might not post a chapter tomorrow. Depending on the wifi. I'm going to be traveling tomorrow and might not get back in time to post but I'll try :D**

* * *

Part two

It had been a little over a year since Lucifer and Michael were thrown into the cage. Gabriel had taken me around the world during that time. He took me to Rome first and then Brazil. We went to Australia and England. We went everywhere. We even went to Antarctica for about an hour. But in the end, we always went back to Egypt. Mainly because I enjoyed it there so much. Since Gabriel was an angel, we were able to go places most people weren't allowed to go. One of my favorite places was on top of the pyramids. We would end almost every day up there watching the sun set.

We hadn't talked about what happened with his brothers but we talked about pretty much everything else. He taught me how to make candy and I taught him how to make tortillas. He played pranks on me and I just poured water on him. Sometimes he would take me to Bobby's and leave me there for a few days. Angel things, he told me.

He got mad at me once. We were in India and there was a huge market. We were walking and I noticed a tea pot so I stopped to look at it. He hadn't seen me stop so he kept walking. Once he realized I was gone, he panicked. He didn't talk to me for three days because he was so upset but when I tried to make him candy to make him happy but accidentally burned it, he finally gave in and we both apologized.

Today though, we were in Hawaii. It was around two in the morning and we were attending a party. Gabriel had insisted that I wear traditional Hawaiian attire so I made him do the same. I looked great. Gabriel looked ridiculous. I frequently pointed that out through the night and he just grumbled at me.

I grabbed two drinks and brought them over to Gabriel. He gladly took the one I handed to him and we drank in silence for a minute. I yawned as he finished his drink. He looked down at me.

"Ready to sleep?" He asked and I nodded. I had been awake for about two days straight only because Gabriel didn't sleep and I wanted to keep up with him. He grabbed my hand and we were in a room that looked over the ocean. I looked down and I was in sweats and a long sleeved baggy shirt. It was soft. I smiled. Gabriel always knew what I liked. I looked up at him.

"We're still in Hawaii. Just an island that I own." He shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"After all this time, I shouldn't be surprised but it gets me every time." I said and he laughed. "You own how many islands exactly?"

"Only 22." He said and I shook my head.

"Only 22?" I said and flopped down on a couch. I looked over at his quickly. "Can I have one?" I said in an innocent voice and he laughed at sat down next to me.

"Which one?"

"The one close to New Zealand. You know. The one with that awesome pool thing?" I said and smiled at him sweetly. He snapped his fingers.

"It's yours." He said and laughed as I flung my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back and ruffled my hair and I tried to hit him but he caught my arm and flipped me over. I screamed and laughed again. He picked me up over his shoulder and walked into a bedroom and threw me on the bed.

"Goodnight Juliana." He said with a smirk and walked out. I sat up, looked around, and sighed. It was stupid for me to get my hopes up with Gabriel. Every time something like that happened, my heart fluttered and I thought about him holding me for a little longer than he normally did.

I laid down and pulled up the covers. I thought about the past year and how we had grown closer. We joked around a lot more but if a conversation or situation got close to anything more than just joking around, Gabriel averted it to something else. In the beginning, I didn't notice, but after a few months, I started to notice. I closed my eyes and sighed. I laid there like that for a few more seconds before I shot up with my eyes wide open.

I was so stupid! Oh no. Oh goodness no. I jumped out of the bed and began to pace. Oh no oh no oh no. I totally forgot he could read minds.

I put my head in my hands and sat down on the bed. I can't believe that I forgot that! I fell back on the bed and threw my arms up. No wonder he's been avoiding situations that could lead to that! He could read my mind! I'm such an idiot. He knew that I was beginning to love him.

I rolled over on my stomach and wrapped the covers around me and buried myself under the pillows. Once I went to sleep, I wasn't going to wake up.

"Wake up Juliana. Time to do stuff." I heard a voice say in my ear. I groaned and rolled over a bit and opened my eyes. There he was. Gabriel. Looking at me with those gorgeous brown, golden eyes. My heart fluttered again as I blushed. Oh no. I groaned again and rolled over. No no no. I can't think stuff like that! He'll hear. Gabriel laughed and began pulling pillows off of me.

"Ok ok, I'm awake!" I mumbled and tried to get up. Gabriel laughed and threw me over his shoulders and I flailed around. "Put me down!" I said loudly as I tried not to giggle. I didn't want to think about anything right now. He laughed and set me down on a couch in the living room and snapped his fingers. The wall sized windows disappeared causing a light breeze to blow in. There's that smell again. I inhaled again and I could have sworn I smelled pine this time. No. Don't think about it.

"So. What do you wanna do today?" Gabriel asked as he sat down next to me. I shrugged and looked away. Gabriel shifted a bit and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Juliana. What's wrong?" He asked quietly and suddenly, I was mad. Why didn't he just read my mind? He didn't have to ask. I whipped around and glared at him.

"Why don't you just read my mind and find out?" I said angrily and stood up and walked outside. I heard him stand up and follow me. I walked out onto the pier and looked out over the water with my arms crossed.

"Juliana..." He said cautiously and I nodded once to let him know I was listening. "About a week after we met, I stopped reading your mind." He said quietly as he walked to stand next to me. "I knew you would be stuck with me for a while so I decided that I would leave your mind alone. It's kinda like a switch. I just turned it off for you." He said then looked at me. "I don't read your mind anymore Juliana." He said and reached out his hand. I looked at it and uncrossed my arms and reached out to hold it.

"Sorry for getting mad. I just...well I thought you were still...you know...reading it and that upset me." I said and looked down. Gabriel squeezed my hand and I looked up.

"It's alright Juliana. You had every right to be angry about that." He said and smiled. I smiled back and looked over towards the ocean.

"You...you can read my mind if you need to. Like if it's important. Like if I get lost and you need to find me or something like that." I said and looked back to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." He said as he looked out over the ocean and I looked with him, holding his hand the entire time.

_Gabriel's pov_

I wonder what got her so upset? I mean, if she was upset that I might had been reading her mind, she must be thinking of something really really private. I wonder what it is? Maybe just a peak...no. No peaking. She would be even more upset. I glanced down at our hands and I felt warm inside. No. I inwardly groaned. Nooo. I shouldn't be having these feelings. I shouldn't feel love for Juliana. Besides. Even if it was a perfect situation where I COULD have these feelings, I doubt she would feel the same way. I closed my eyes and then opened them again and looked out over the ocean.

* * *

**Ah yes, the typical "I love him but he doesn't love me!" Thing where the dude really does love her and thinks the same thing and it's just a huge messy confusion! Yay! Also, tomorrow will be chapter 12 so I will be going back to my normal updating schedule **

**let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is! Finally! Chapter 12! Chapters will be longer from here on out BUT update days may vary but I will try to keep with posting four chapters a week until I finish it. Thank you for putting up with me :D**

**This is that episode where Sam gets his soul back.**

* * *

Later on that day, Gabriel and I were sitting comfortably on the couch reading a book together. He read a little faster than me so when I was ready, I would turn the page. He would joke and whine a few times about how he wasn't ready for me to turn the page and I elbowed him and he would laugh, but most of the time, we were silent.

Gabriel stood up about half way through the book and went to the window. I glanced up at him.

"You ok?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Dean is calling me." He said and I stood up.

"Ok. Let's go." I said as I stood up and Gabriel sighed.

"I'm not gonna win this fight if I say no, right?" He said and I nodded happily. "Fine. Let's go." He said as he touched my shoulder and we were at Bobby's house.

Dean whipped around to face us.

"Damn it. Stop...doing that. Zap to outside the door and knock or something." Dean said in frustration and Gabriel snapped his fingers. Deans eyes grey wide.

"What did you do?" He said loudly. He looked at me. "What did he do?!" He said but I didn't see anything so I just giggled to make him think something was wrong. He panicked and ran out of the room and Gabriel laughed.

"That was beautiful!" He said as he gave me a high five. I laughed and smiled at him.

"You didn't do anything." I said and he nodded.

"Perfect." I said and smiled deviously. Gabriel laughed.

"Woah. Calm down. I think I'm rubbing off on you!" He said and I laughed.

"Well that doesn't sound like good news." A voice said with a tired chuckle and I whipped around and Sam was standing, leaning on the door frame. He was alive! Dean told me he was in hell! I ran up to him and threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Not too tight!" He said and I loosened my hug a bit.

"Oops." I mumbled and he laughed a bit. I let go and took a step back. Even though I didn't get the chance to talk to him much, he had always been the nicer of the two brothers to me. And he was dead. But now he's not. So I decided I was going to make up for not talking to him much before and try to be there for him. Someone who went to hell obviously might need to talk to someone.

I turned around to Gabriel but he was gone. Where did he go? I turned back around to Sam and he shrugged.

"He zapped out of here a few seconds ago." He said and I pouted. Sam laughed and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"You look tired." I said and Sam laughed a bit.

"Tired is an understatement. I could sleep for a month and still want a nap." He said and I smiled. I was just glad he was back. At that moment, Dean ran back in.

"Where is he?" He said as he glared at me. I shrugged.

"No idea. But he normally comes back after a bit." I said with a smile.

"Well what did he do to me?! I can't see anything!" He yelled in exasperation. I laughed a bit.

"He actually didn't do anything to you. He's done that a few times to me." I said and Dean just stared at me.

"Nothing?" He said.

"Nothing." I said with a smile.

"Well I don't know whether to be happy or pissed." Dean said and Sam and I laughed a bit.

About an hour later, I heard Bobby and Dean talking about a job. I walked up to them and they stopped talking.

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"Just a job we're gonna head out to in a minute." Bobby said and looked back at Dean. I stood silently for a few seconds.

"Can I-"

"No." Dean said as he cut me off. I frowned and walked out of the room. I looked around and ran upstairs and grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs and snuck outside. I tried the back door to the Impala and it opened. I silently celebrated as I climbed in and sat on the back seat. Dean really should start locking the doors.

I carefully settled into the space between the front seat and the back seat and pulled one of the duffle bags over me and settled in. After a few minutes, I heard voices outside. This is it! The front doors opened and two people got in and the doors closed.

"Are you sure you're up for this Sammy?" I heard Dean say.

"Yes. I'm completely ready. Let's go." Sam said back and Dean sighed and started the car. My heart was racing. I calmed down and waited. A few hours passed and Dean pulled the car to a stop and the boys got out. Someone opened the passenger side door and pulled one of the duffles out. Crap. The one on top of me began to move and suddenly, I was looking at Sam Winchester. My eyes grew big and I smiled nervously.

"Juliana?" He said loudly. Crap.

"Uh. Hi Sam...funny seeing you here." I said a bit more nervously as I got up and began to crawl out of the car. Once I got out and stretched, Sam spoke up again.

"What are you doing?" He asked and. I looked down a bit.

"I wanted to come on the hunt. I've never been on one before and it seemed interesting so I tagged along without you guys knowing..." I said quietly and Sam sighed.

"Well deans gonna be pissed. But I guess it's ok. You can shoot well in case something bad happens so that's good." He said with another sigh. At that moment, Dean walked back up and started talking to Sam. Sam tried to say something but Dean kept talking so he just turned Dean to face me. I smiled shyly and waved.

"H-hi Dean." I said quietly and waved a bit. Dean looked at me, closed his eyes, opened them, then looked back at Sam.

"Juliana is here." He said simply and Sam nodded. "HOW...is Juliana here?" He asked

"She hid in the back seat." Sam said and Dean turned to me. His face was going red. He was angry. Reeeeally angry. Crap crap crap crap crap crap.

"You hid in the back of my car, came along on a hunt that is very unsafe, after I said no, and Gabe isn't with you." He said and I looked down. "Well you're staying in the hotel room until we can get you back to Bobby's. Let's go." He said sharply and walked away. I looked at Sam and he tried to smile.

"Come on." He said and I followed him to the room.

Later on that day, Sam and Dean left to go talk to people. Girls were disappearing and it seemed like it could be a hunt. They gave me strict orders to stay in the room and to not come out seeing as I was a girl.

I sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling when they came back. I jumped up but sat back down when I saw the face Dean had. He roped his tie off and him and Sam went to work researching.

I zoned them out for as few minutes.

"Well maybe it's more than just being a young girl." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Sam said with a confused face.

Dean read a few sentences from this girls diary and it clicked. Duh. All the girls that were being taken were virgins.

"What, you think they're virgins?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"I mean, it fits so far." Dean said and he looked at me and smiled. "At least we don't have to worry about this thing taking you." He said and I blushed. The smile dropped from his face. We don't have to worry, right?" He said and I looked away. "Shit. Really? Not...not even once?" He said and I looked up at him.

"It's a life choice, ok?" I said with a little bit of anger and Dean looked stunned for a second, then looked like he was remembering something. He looked back at me then to my cross necklace. His face became serious and stone-like.

"No." He said and he stood up. "No. You're leaving now. Right now. You're going straight back to Bobby's and we are calling your angel and he'll get his ass down here to take care of you." He said seriously and I looked at him and blinked. "What are you waiting for?! Pack! Now!" He yelled and I jumped and ran to my back and began to pack.

As I was walking into the bathroom to grab some of my stuff, I heard Dean and Sam talking.

"Dean what was that?" Sam said. Dean was silent for a few seconds before he spoke.

"You remember that girl, Nancy? Worked at that police station where we took on about thirty demons with Hendrickson?" He said. Silence. "She reminded me of Nancy for a second. I'm not risking anyone getting hurt this time. She's getting out of here tonight." He said and I decided to stop listening. I wonder what happened to Nancy...

I walked out of the bathroom and Dean looked at me, stood up, and walked out of the hotel room. I looked sadly at Sam and he stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'll bring him back. No worries. Ok?" He said and I nodded. I was alone for part of today, I can be alone now. I sat down on the couch and looked at the wall. I shouldn't have come.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, the door opened. A man in a custodian uniform walked in. When he spotted me, he looked surprised.

"Oops! Sorry! I thought it was empty since those two guys walked out." He said and looked around and chucked. I laughed back a bit and waved my hand in the air.

"No worries. It happens." I said with a smile.

"No worries indeed." He said as he walked in and closed the door. I jumped up and took a step back.

"What are you doing?" I asked as bravely as I could and the man turned to me with an evil grin and his eyes turned black. Oh shit. He ran at me and I lunged for my bag. I grabbed my bag and knocked over a table. I ran just as he grabbed my shirt and ripped it. I dug in my back quickly but he gripped my neck and laughed as I struggled. He threw me against a wall and walked over to me. I reached for my back and held onto it as he grabbed my neck again and held me against the wall. My eyes began to water.

"Don't worry sweet heart. I won't kill you." He said as he loosened his grip and I coughed as my legs shook a bit. He laughed right as my hand wrapped around a syringe. Yes! I pulled it out and stabbed him in the neck with it and pushed the plunger.

The demon began to sputter and he fell to the ground. He shook for a second then stopped moving. I looked down when I heard the door open and I looked up. Dean and Sam were standing in the door way, staring with open mouths at me. I looked down then back to them.

"Demon." I said simply and they quickly closed the door.

"Demon?" Dean said as he walked over to me. "Did you exorcise it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I couldn't talk. He had my neck. I had a syringe of my blood in my bag..." I said and trailed off. Sam gaped at me.

"You just happened to have a syringe of your blood in your bag?" He said and I shot him a look.

"Yeah, well, when demons are after you and they show up when you least expect it, you tend to be prepared." I shot back and he looked down.

Dean looked at the guy on the ground then back at me.

"Ok that is pretty awesome." He said.

"Do you want some?" I asked and he nodded quickly. Sam hit him.

"What?" He said as he looked at Sam. I dug in my bag and pulled out the second syringe and held it out. He looked at it, pointed at it, then pointed to himself and I nodded. You would have thought I got him a life time supply of those busty Asian beauties magazines with how happy he looked to have that syringe. He held it up and looked at me.

"I'm gonna save this for some real nasty mother fucker and I'm gonna take 'em down and I'm gonna send you a picture." He said happily as he gently placed it in his bag. I shook my head and smiled.

"Just dont tell Gabriel, ok?' I said and Dean laughed.

"Don't tell me what?" I froze. Oh shit.


	13. Chapter 13

**I haven't had a good description of Juliana as of yet. Mainly because when I read a story, I like a basic idea of what they look like then I like to make up stuff about how they look. But also I didnt put it because I forgot to put a more detailed description...ive got a picture and I can change it to the story picture for a bit If you all want that. **

**next chapter will be wednesday. **

* * *

"Don't tell me what?" I froze. Oh shit. I turned around and there was Gabriel. Shit. How was I going to explain this? Gabriel gave me a look. There was no smile, no smirk. He wanted the truth. I looked down as Sam and Dean looked around nervously.

"Um...well...you see...there was a demon trying to kidnap me I'm guessing and, well, I had some of my blood in a syringe-"

"You what?!" Gabriel said loudly as he obviously grew frustrated. I looked down.

"Well I figured it would be nice in an emergency and...well..." I said nervously as I looked over at the body of the demon on the ground. Gabriel seemed to relax a bit and his mouth looked less tight.

"And-"

"And?" he said suddenly and I looked back down and Gabriel took a step forward. "And?" He said, pushing me to finish.

'And...IgavesometoDeanforemergancies." I said quickly and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say that you gave some to Dean." He said with a small scoff. Crap. I sighed.

"You heard correct. I gave a little bit of my blood to Dean in case he needs it in the future."

Silence.

A hand touched my shoulder and I was in a darker room. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room at Bobby's house. I looked up at Gabriel.

He was mad. Super mad. He wasn't even looking at me. I am so dead. He turned around and walked out of the room. Crap. I was so screwed. I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I sat back up. Wait. I didn't have to sit in my room and hope he doesnt hate me. I should go explain and talk to him. He needs to know that Dean didn't ask me for the blood. He needed to know I offered it to him. I ran out of my room and I couldn't find Gabriel. Damn it! I walked outside.

"Gabriel!" I shouted as it began to sprinkle. "Gabriel! Where are you?!" I yelled as the rain picked up a bit. My clothes were getting wet but I kept calling to Gabriel. I had to tell him. I had to tell him. He had to stay. He couldn't leave me, could he? I fell onto my knees and it began to pour. I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have given that syringe. My clothes were soaked and I was cold but I didn't want to move.

I wanted Gabriel. I wanted Gabriel to show up and carry me inside and make the water disappear and hold me in his arms until I fell asleep. I wanted Gabriel to take me to Egypt again and sit with me on top of a pyramid. I wanted Gabriel to come back and take me to the field again and lay there with me until it got dark. I wanted Gabriel.

The rain was still pouring and I was shivering now. I looked down at the puddle I was now kneeling in and cried. It was just some tears, but I still cried. I was cold and wet and alone. I heard a puddle splash in front of me and I looked up.

There was Gabriel, standing in the rain ten feet away from me. His hair was sticking to his face and his clothes were dripping. He looked perfect. He looked at me with a worried, sorry, and sad.

"Juliana..." He said and my heart jumped. He said my name. Sure he's said my name before but he only said it like that a handful of times. He said my name in such a sweet tone, laced with worry. It sounded so caring and loving. When he said my name like that, I wanted to jump up and hold onto him. Instead though, I cried some more. He didn't hate me. He walked up to me and reached down to me and picked me up. He pulled me close to him.

"I'm here. I won't leave again." He whispered to me as I held onto his shirt and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm cold." I whispered back and he laughed a bit.

"I bet you are. Let's get you dry, ok?" He said back and suddenly, we were inside and I was dry. I looked around. We were in a cabin. The fireplace was lit and there was a soft glow in the room. Gabriel set me down on the couch that was in front of the fire and placed a blanket around my shoulders. I curled up, wrapping the blanket around me some more.

Gabriel walked around the couch and sat down next to me.

"Juliana..." he said softly and I looked over at him. He looked down then back up at me. "I'm sorry...about getting angry." He sighed and looked into the fire. "I was just...worried. I don't want anyone to rely on your blood to take care of a nasty monster or a big demon. I just don't want anyone to hurt you..." he said and looked down. i reached out and took his hand.

"It's alright. I understand why you're worried..I should have thought about that, but I didn't." I said and Gabriel shook his head.

"No. It wasn't your job to think of it. Don't worry." he said and I looked down.

"But still, I should have thought about it. I should have talked to you about it. I should have considered every possibility. I sho-"

"Shut up." he cut me off as he grabbed my face and kissed me fiercely. My eyes widened in surprise. Gabriel was kissing me. Oh my gosh. One of his hands was running through my hair while the other one rested on my neck. I slowly leaned into his kissing and closed my eyes and he obviously took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. His hand on my neck drifted down to my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

I thought his kiss would have tasted like candy, but it didn't. His kiss tasted like peaches. I had no idea why, but suddenly, peaches were my favorite food now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he began to kiss me a little slower, softer, gentler. he moved one of his hands to my face and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. He slowly separated from me and I opened my eyes, Gabriel was staring at me with those brown eyes with gold in them. My heart began beating faster than it already was.

"Juliana..." He said my name with that voice again, minus the sadness. This time, it was replaced with a loving undertone, still just as caring and soft.

"Gabriel..." I said quietly and he leaned in and kissed me gently again then pulled away. I lost my breath for a second and just stared into his eyes.

"I wont leave you like that again." He whispered to me and I nodded. "You must be tired." he said a little louder and I nodded again and he laughed a bit. I smiled back and he stood up and picked me up and carried me to the bed bridal style. He set me down and started to pull a blanket over me. I looked up at him.

"Gabriel!" I said quickly as he was walking back to the couch. He turned around and smiled a bit at me.

"Yeah?" he asked and I looked down and played with the blanket a bit.

"Will...will you stay in the bed with me until I fall asleep?" I asked quietly and he smiled even bigger.

"I'll stay with you all night if you want." he said and I smiled happily as he settled into the bed next to me. He gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I cuddled close to him and closed my eyes and sighed happily as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a weight across my waist. It was weird. What was that? I tried to open my eyes but light was pouring in through a window so I shut them again. A hand touched my face.

"I closed the blinds. You can open your eyes." A voice whispered kindly and softly and I opened my eyes slowly and l looked up at Gabriel's face. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Good morning Juliana." He said with a soft smile. He kissed me last night. And I kissed him back. He kissed me. Oh my gosh! I heard him chuckle.

"Damn right I kissed you." He said as he ruffled my hair a bit. "And you know what?" He asked and I shook my head. He leaned in close to my ear. "I think I'm gonna do it again." He whispered as he turned my head slightly and placed his lips on mine and smirked a bit. He wrapped both of his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. Oh my gosh. He's kissing me again. I've dreamed of this moment for so long. He pulled away from me for a second.

"You want food?" He asked quietly and I nodded. "What do you want?" He whispered as he pushed a bit of my hair behind my ear. I thought for a minute.

"Pastries." I said and he laughed. He stood up and pulled me with him. He faced me, cupped my face, leaned in, and kissed me. Suddenly, we were outside. I pulled away slightly and looked down. I was wearing a pale pink dress that flowed down to my knees. I smiled and looked around. There was the Eiffel Tower. "France?" I asked him with a smirk. He laughed and shrugged as he led me into a small cafe on the corner of the street we were standing by.

Gabriel pulled one of the chairs at a table out for me and I sat down.

"I'll be right back. Chocolate croissant?" He asked as he walked backwards away from me and I laughed a bit and nodded. He smiled and turned around and went to order. I looked around and smiled. France. I loved this place. The food was divine and the shopping, even better. It was so beautiful here. Suddenly, a man sat down in front of me. Where did he come from? Oh lord I hope it wasn't another demon.

"I'll make this quick, seeing as you're on a date." He said with an almost cocky British accent. He was wearing a V-neck and had a scruffy beard. "The angels know about you now. They won't act immediately, but you might want to watch out for them. Minus my lovely brother over there. And me. And probably Castiel. Look, just...any other angel than me and them, don't trust them." He said quickly and disappeared. Just as he did, Gabriel turned around, carrying my chocolate croissant plus three for him along with a creme brûlée and two parfaits. He really loves sugar...

He set the food down and looked at me. A small bit of confusion crossed his face.

"You ok? You look a bit...scared." He said and I looked down. Should I tell him? Duh. Yes.

"Um. This guy came up to me." I said and Gabriel tensed up.

"What did he want?" He said as he looked at me intensely.

"Well...I think he was an angel. Because he said he was an angel. And he knew Castiels name. And he told me that the angels knew about me now..."

"Wait. The angels know? How?!" He demanded and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. All I know is he said that they knew and they wouldn't act immediately on it." I said and Gabriel nodded.

"Which angel was is?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders. He stared into my eyes intensely for a few seconds before he looked confused.

"Balthazar?" He said quietly. "I heard he was dead..." He looked down at his food and began to slowly eat a parfait. He looked so confused. "He said the angels knew? About you?" He said as he finished one and started on the other. I nodded and looked at my food then at Gabriel.

"What did he mean 'act on it'?" I asked and Gabriel sighed deeply before answering.

"They'll probably want to kill you since your blood can kill them. If demons got to you, the angels would be at a huge risk." He said and I looked down. Great. More things that want to kill me. I sighed and suddenly I was really sad. Why did everyone want me dead? Why did this happen to me? Gabriel looked up at me then down at his food. He placed the creme brûlée in front of me and smiled and I smiled a bit back. "I know you like it. Eat it, ok?" He said and picked up a chocolate croissant.

"Gabriel..." I whispered and he shook his head.

"No. Don't worry right now. Nothings going to try to hurt you right now. Relax and enjoy this moment." He aid and took my hand and smiled. I looked at his and smiled.

"Alright. But after this, I want t-"

"Juliana. if anything happens, you know I can get you out of here in less than a second. I'll keep you safe." He said gently as he squeezed my hand. I smiled a bit more and nodded. I trusted Gabriel so i was going to enjoy myself.

We spent part of the morning sitting in the cafe, talking and laughing. we walked around Paris a bit before we decided to go back to the cabin.

"I need to check on some things. Angel things. I'll be back soon." He said as he kissed my forehead. I nodded and he looked at me. "You'll be fine on your own for a few hours?" he asked and I nodded. Of course I would be alright. He laughed a bit.

"I'll be back soon." He said and disappeared. I sighed and looked around. There was a tv so i turned it on and flopped down on the couch. I put on a movie and barely paid attention as I read a book.

Half an hour later, my phone rang. I looked at it and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Juliana."

"Dean?" I asked and paused the movie. "What's up?"

"Is feather brain with you?" He asked and I smiled.

"No. He's out. Why, what's up?"

There was a pause.

"Do you know if Gabe's been talking to Cas?" He asked hesitantly. That's a weird question.

"I don't know. All I know is he's checking on 'angel things'." I said and there was more silence.

"You sure he said angel things?" Dean replied.

"Yeah. He's been checking up on heaven recently." I said and Dean cursed quietly. "Why? What's going on?" I asked seriously.

"I'm not sure. Feels like Cas is hiding something. Not sure what but if he's hiding it, it can't be good." He said and I looked around.

"Have you talked to Sam about this?"

"No. I figured I would get a bit more info before I brought it up to him and I figured you might know something cause of your angel." He said and I shook my head.

"You think Gabriel might know what's going on?" I asked.

"Well he's an archangel. He might know." He said seriously. I thought for a second.

"Dean. Didn't you tell me that heavens in the middle of a civil war?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Well maybe he's just really busy and doesn't have time to talk a lot so it seems like he's hiding something when in reality...he's just busy." I suggested. There was another bit of silence when Dean finally spoke.

"Yeah...yeah. Probably. You're probably right. He's probably just busy." He said, almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Hey Dean."

"Yeah?"

"You know he would tell you if something bigger than the war was going on, right?" I said and Dean sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. He would tell me. Yeah." He said and sighed again.

"Don't worry Dean. He'll talk to you." I said.

"Yeah. Thanks. Really. Thanks. Hey, I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Yeah. Course. Bye."

"Bye."

The phone clicked. Well that was a weird phone call. I put the phone down and looked back at my book then at the tv. I wonder why Dean's so worried? He doesn't have to be worried at all. Right?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if you've got ideas, I would love to hear them!**


End file.
